Shadow Hunters, Truth Or Dare
by Elliot0312
Summary: Truth or dare, mostly Malec


Alec's POV:

My eyes shot open, as I felt a tingling sensation around my body.

"Hey, what the hell?" I screeched, getting up from the sofa that I had been sleeping on. "It's only a truth spell darling,"

I scowled.

Magnus chuckled, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the living room, whereJace,Clary, Simon and Isabelle where all sat in a circle. Magnus pulledme down so that I sat next to was completely silent, until I noticed Magnus smirking

at me.

"What?" I said smiling, starting back at him. He turned around to look at everyone else.

"Let's play truth or dare," Magnus laughed as everyone mumbled inagreement.I had now realised why Magnushad given me a truth spell.

"Oh and also, if you don't like the truth or dare , you have to take a shot. And also take offone item of clothing, choosenby another player,"Magnus clicked his fingers, revealing approximately 50 shots sat on the table, and a bottle of red wine

in his hands.

"One second," he said, then downing the entire bottle. Our mouthes gawked at him.

"400 years of practice baby," He smiled, placing the bottle in the middle of the floor and spinning it. It landed on me. "Can I just point out, this is incredibly unfair," I moaned, as Magnus to think of a dare. " I suddenly had an idea.

"Magnus, if you gave a truth spell to me, surely you should get onetoo,"

Magnus's eyes widened as everyone else giggled.

"Oh ok," Magnus clicked his fingers.

"We have to know it worked," A devilish gringrew across my cheeks.

"Magnus Bane, if you had to make out with any guyin this room, that is not me, who would it be?"

Magnus started to reach for a shot, but I stopped him shaking my head. I could see Magnus trying to resist the spell as he quickly awnsered,

"Simon,"

Simon blushed while Jace looked genuinely affended.

"Your turn, honey-bug," Magnus turnedto me as I grimaced at the nick name.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I awnsered

"Ok then, I dare you to prove you no longer have feelings for Jace, and kiss him," Magnus smirked at me as I felt my face go pale. I downed a shot and glanced at Magnus to tell me what item of clothing I had to take of. He sat back telling me to take  
/off myshirt. I did so.

3rd person POV

3 hours and 20 shots later, everyone was hammered and in their underwear except Alec andMagnus who where wearing trousers.

"Jace, I dare you to let Magnus turn you into anything he want for the next question," Isabellesneered, knowing Jace would have to do it as he didn't want to take his sighed as Magnus scooched over to shot something

blue at Jaceas a flash of blue erupted from where Jace was sitting, andsuddenly Jace was replaced by a tiny piglet. The piglet snorted, flopping onto its side. Everyone used his snout to spin the bottle, the end landing on Magnus.

Isabelle askedfor Jace.

"Truth," he slurred, leaning on Alec's shoulder.

"Ok Bane, how was Alec compared to everyone else?" She giggled. I looked up at Magnus, realising what she meant by it.

"47th," He awnsered

"Oh buddy, that's bad," Simon looked at me as I just smiled.

"No Jace, achully 47th out of 17,000 is really good," I replied, kissing Magnus on the cheek,"

Simons mouth fell open, while everyone else just looked shocked.

"17,000!"

Magnus nodded, span the bottle, the end landing Magnus could speak, Jace snorted, glaring at Magnus.

"Oh yeh," Magnus snapped his fingers, as Jace was now sat in the middle of the room, in just his boxers.

"So Simon, truth or dare?" We all turned back to Simon.

"Umm truth,"

Magnus cocked his head, as he tried to think of an idea.

"Simon, rate all of the boys in the room, from the hottest to the least hottest,"

Simon opened his mouth.

"Uhh, I guess, Alec, Magnus and then Jace," He bit his lip, looking quite embarrassed. Alec blushed, leaning into Magnus. Jace agian gave a disappointed span the bottle.

"Alec, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alec replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Simon went to open his mouth, when Isabelle whispered something into his ear. Simon laughed, nodding his head.

"Alec Lightood, I dare you and Magnus to wear any thing picked out by the other person, oh and you have to act like the other person, but you only have to do it until one of you gets chosen hy the bottle,"

Alec looked frightened, while Magnus's face shone with delight. He grabbed Alec's wrist, dragging him into his bedroom.10 minuets later the group heard laughingas a very unamused Alec stumbled into the room, slumping down onto the floor. Magnus

followed, grinning with was dressed in a loose navy shirtthat barely covered his chest. The sleeves where lined with jewels and sequins. He was wearing black leather trousers that looked incredibly tight, and he had various

rings around each finger. He hair hadbeenspiked up, the ends covered in patches of blue glitter. Alec's eyes had also been lined with a sparkly black eye lined, that made his looked similar to an Egyptian on the other hand

looked completely different, with his hair slightly curled, and messier falling over his face. He was wearing a grey cotton jumper that had numerous holes in it and hewore worn blue jean that unlike Alec's hung loosely also

had washed all glitter out of his hair and had no make up on at burst out laughing as they commented on how great Alec looked and on how different Magnus looked. Simon also reminded the two that they had to act like the other person,

causing Magns to slump down, placing hisface in his hands and Alec toperk Magnus span the bottle, the end landing on Clary.

Magnus spoke, trying to imitate Alec's voice,

"Clary, I dare you to...um close your eyes and draw a random rune on Jace, and the see what it does,"

Jace looked kind of scared as he glanced at Magnus.

"Um isn't that a little dangerous?"

Magnus just shrugged his shoulders

"Come on parabati, you've done more dangerous stuff that that,"

Jace chuckled at Magnus's attempt to be Alec.

"Ok then,"

Clary shut her eyes, before taking Jace's wrist. He then drew a series of random lines on Jaces arm, before opening her eyes.

Everyone waited hesitantly as nothing happened.

"Well that was unevent…"

Suddely Jace was covered head to toe in ice, freezing him in an awkward position, his face skewed.

Everyone burst out laughing, as Jace ,frozen in place, managed to make a low grumbling sound that sounded like 'Magnufh'

Magnus chuckled, clicking his fingers, sending an orange spark in Jaces way.

Jace was suddely sat in a pool of water, his skin blue and his teach chattering.

Magnus snapped his fingers agian, the water suddenly vanishing, and a blacket coating Jace's body. Jace nodded at Magnus, mumbling through his teeth

"Thannnnnks

After everyone stopped laughing, as Clary turned to Isabelle.

"Izzy, truth or dare?"

Isabelle placed her hand on her chin, before looking up at the ceiling.

"Um, dare,"

Clary nodded her head, before glancing at Alec and then back at Izzy.

"Isabelle,I dare you to have a drinking contest with Alec,"

Alec chuckled, before he suddenly froze, his face falling.

Magnus shot a purple spark at the table, 5 shots each suddenly appearing infront of Alec and Izzy.

Alec sighed, knowing how much he changed, while intoxicated. Knowing that while drunk, Alec cared about nothing, and that people could manipulate him to do anything.

Clary placed her hand on the table, raising it and chanting along with everyone else.

1…2…3...

She slammed he hand on the table, watching as Isabelle threw her head back, the alcohol burning down her neck.

Alec also tipped the liquid into his mouth, wincingas it drifted into his stomach.

He squinted his eyes, before huffing and downing the other 4 shots.

Alec whipped his head around to his sister, who had already finished hers, and seemed to be swaying from side to side.

Alec suddenly felt the affects of the alcohol on his mind, as his vision went blurry.

He then felt a wrenching feeling in his stomach, as he scrambled to the bathroom, falling to his knees at the toilet bowl.

We felt Magnus place his hands on his shoulders, rubbing them, trying to make Alec feel better.

After about 5 minuets of heaving his insides into the toilet, Alec stummbled back into the living room, followed by Magnus.

They sat down, everyone turning to Alec.

"Before i ask truth or dare, can I please change my clothes, I'm sorry Magnus but I do not know how you walk around in these trousers,"

He gave Magnus a simpathetic look, before walking into his room, and then back out however in jeans and a green jumper, however still had glitter in his hair.

"I think I'm gonna stay in this, Alec your clothes are comfortable as hell,"

Magnus chirped, pulling at Alec's jumper.

Alec smiled, before swivelling around ,a bit to quickly, to face Simon, who had stuffed a handful of crisps into his mouth.

"Simon, truth or darree?"

Alec felt himself slurring.

"Umm…truff,"

Simon mumbledthough the crisps.

"Uh, who's a better kisser, Isabelle or Clary?"

Alec sat up, looking quite proud of himself.

"No offence Clary, but Izzy all the way,"

Isabelle smiled, and Clary just put her arm around Jace.

"No offence taken,"

Simon nodded,turning his head towards Magnus.

"Magnus Bane, truth or dare?"

Magnus cocked his head sideways.

"Truth,"

Simon glanced at Alec, and then his back straightened as is he had an idea.

"How many times a day, do you and Alec approximately have sex?"

Everyone looked at Magnus and then to Alec.

"About twice a day,"

Alec blushed, profusely, burying his head in Magnus' chest. Magnus also looked embarrassed, starting to curse the truth spell.

Magnuswrapped his arm around Alec's back, resting his head on Alec's shoulder.

"Jace, truth or dare?"

Jace bit his lip, before rolling onto his stomach.

"Dare,"

Magnus looked at Alec before whispering somthing into his ear. Alec whispered back, both of them giggling obnoxiously.

"Jace I dare you to kissthe pizza delivery guy/girl,"

Magnus took out his phone, typingsomthing and then sliding it back into his pocket.

Jace nodded

"Is margaritaok with everyone?"

Magnus looked around the room, as everyone nodded in agreement.

Jace perked up, looking around theroom. Before spinning the bottle that everyone had forgotten about. It landed on Clary.

"Dare,"

Clary awnsered, without Jace even asking the question.

"Ok Clary, um I dare you to kiss Isabelle,"

He started laughing, as everyone else followed, however Clary and Isabelle blushing.

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders, before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Clarys.

They kissed for about 10 seconds before pulling away and giggling to them selves.

Clary was about to spin the bottle when a ring echoed aroundthe room.

Magnus looked at Jace, who stood up and went over to the door. He opened it to see a guy with cropped blonde hair, green eyes and a skinny frame. The man also wore thick black glasses and looked to be about 25.

Jace grabbed the pizza from him, placing it on the side.

He then grabbed the mans face, pulling it into his.

The man stumbled before kissing back.

After a couple of seconds Jace pulled away, his face blank.

"Um thanks I guess,"

Jace handed the money to the guy, before slamming the door and sittinng back down.

Everyone seemed shocked, however broke it of laughing.

Jace placed the pizza box onto a nearby table, as Simon leaped for it, devouring most of the pizza.

Clary spun the bottle, the end landing on Isabelle.

Clary nodded her head towards Isabelle, who meekly awnsered

"Truth,"

Clary thought for a moment before looking at Simon.

"How many time have you and Simon had sex so far?"

Simon turned his head, a pierce of pizza hanging out of his mouth.

"Like maybe, I don't know, um 25 times, somthing Like that,"

She blushed, as Simon chuckled a slightly.

"What the hell, 25!"

Everyone whipped thier heads towards Alec who was now standing and pointing his finger aggressively at Simon.

Mangnus grabbed his hand, trying to pull him down, but he was pushed off.

"You've slept with my sister 25 times!"

Simon was now red in the face andIsabelle also scrambled to her feet.

"Hey, your one to talk, mr twice a day,"

Isabelle spat, crossing her arms.

"Yeh but, your my little sister, it's different!"

Isabelle sighed.

"Alec, you knew I lost my verginity at 16, I'm now like 24, this should beexpected,"

Alec's eyes widened, as he gawked his mouth open.

"You what…16!?"

Magnus stood up, realising how heated the situation was becoming.

"Alec, sit down please. Your sister is 24 now, she's not a little girl anymore. Now please calm down, so we can carry on the game,"

Alec furrowed his eyes brows, before slumping down.

Isabelle also sat back down, spinning the bottle.

It landed on Alec

He rolled his eyes, awnsering,

"Dare I guess,"

Alec didn't want to tell the truth when his sister was asking, especially after what just happened.

Isabelle smirked,

"I dare you to make out with Magnus for at least 30 seconds straight. Also infront of all of us,"

Isabelle wanted to get back at him for embassasing her with Simon.

Magnus, who know one had realised had taken 3 more shots, giggled. He then crawled up to Alec, pressing him against the sofa and straddling him.

He pressed his lips to Alec's as they both shut their eyes, they heard everyone int he backgroup giggling, but they didn't care.

Alec shuffled in his space, wrapping his arms around Magnus's neck.

Everyone else now gawked as they had been going at it for more than 5 minuets.

Jace decided to stop it before they started taking each others clothes of.

"Ok guys, that's enough for today,"

Jace pulled them apart, Alec smirking at Magnus, who whispered somthing into his ear that was defiantly not PG.

Alec span the bottle, it landing on Magnus

"Please keep it under 18 please Alec,"

Jace lowered his eye brow as Magnus leant on his hand.

"Truth,"

Magnus chirped, picking up Chairman Meow and placing him on his lap, stroking him like a diabolical villain.

"Who do you prefer, boys or girls?"

Magnus winced at Chaiman scratched his hand, but then looked back at Alec.

"I prefer you,"

Alec blushed

"No I mean seriously,"

Chairman Meow scampered off.

"Darling, if you was able to choose, then I wouldn't be a bisexual now would I,"

Alec shrugged his shoulders as Magnus yawned.

"Hey guys, I think everyone should go home now, I'm tired,"

Isabelle and Simon nodded in agreement, before walking about the door, saying bye and howling hands.

"Yeh I think we'll head off to,"

Jace grabbed Clarys hand, pulling her out the door.

"Well that was fun,"

Magnus turned his head to see Alec asleep on the sofa,a slight yawn escaping his lips.

Magnus smiled, before teleporting Alec to his bed, Magnus slipping under the duvet afterwards.

I love you, Magnus whispered before shutting his eyes.


End file.
